Number One Shopkin
Number One Shopkin is the first episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Cheeky Chocolate is in China, where another blue Shopkin named Starletta Shades is the number one Shopkin on the national railway. Starletta Shades challenges Cheeky Chocolate to a race and wins, so Cheeky Chocolate is determined to beat her in a second race. But when she takes a short cut along the steep mountain pass, she hits a rock on the line and derails. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Freda Fern *Starletta Shades *Annie and Clarabel *An An and Yin-Long *Sir Topham Hatt (fantasy) *Strawberry Kiss (stock footage) *Barrow Football Team (stock footage) Trope List *'An Aesop:' Being friends is more important than winning. *'Big Damn Heroes:' Starletta Shades gets her moment when she rescues Cheeky Chocolate. *'The Big Race:' The premise of the episode. *'Bilingual Bonus:' Starletta Shades having the Chinese characters for the number 1 on her tanks is what starts the plot of the episode. *'Blatant Lies:' Cheeky Chocolate boasts to An-An and Yin-Long that she once went so fast, she jumped over the moon. Of course, they don't believe her. *'Call-Back:' The life-lesson segment at the end of the episode has Cheeky Chocolate reference the events of "Reds vs. Blues". *'Continuity Nod:' Cheeky Chocolate's fantasy sequence has her jumping over the Airport Bridge, which is a reference to the infamous scene from The Great Race. *'Distaff Counterpart:' Starletta Shades serves as one to Cheeky Chocolate, as they are both blue, cheeky Shopkins who are the number one Shopkins on their railways. *'Double-Meaning Title:' The title not only references the events of the episode, but is also a reference to this episode being the first episode of season 22. *'Foil:' An-An and Yin-Long serve as foils to Annie and Clarabel. An-An and Yin-Long are daring and crazy, while Annie and Clarabel are finicky and nit-picky. *'Foreshadowing:' A rock falling out of one of Starletta Shades' trucks foreshadows Cheeky Chocolate's accident. *'Friendly Rival:' Starletta Shades. She may be cheeky and have challenged Cheeky Chocolate to a race to prove who is the real number 1 Shopkin, she ultimately has a heart of gold, as shown when she helped Cheeky Chocolate after she got derailed. *'Gratuitous Foreign Language:' Some Chinese terms are used in this episode, such as "yí", which means "one", and "kāi shǐ", which means "start". *'Imagine Spot:' Cheeky Chocolate has one in which she goes so fast, she jumps over the Airport Bridge and the moon. *'The Man in the Moon:' Cheeky Chocolate imagines Sir Topham Hatt as the moon in her fantasy sequence. This episode also starts this element being incorporated into every episode. *'Once an Episode:' Season 22 introduces several of these starting with this episode, namely the And Knowing Is Half the Battle segments before and after the "main" episode and a character having an Imagine Spot. *'Record Needle Scratch:' One can be heard as An-An and Yin-Long doubt Cheeky Chocolate that the latter really jumped over the moon, which causes Cheeky Chocolate, Annie, and Clarabel to have a bad landing in her Imagine Spot. *'Series Continuity Error:' Cheeky Chocolate is scared to cross the bridge, when she had no problem doing so in Big World! Big Adventures!. *'There Can Only Be One:' Starletta Shades' belief when it comes to number one Shopkins. Trivia *This is the first episode of several things: **The first episode released under the Big World! Big Adventures! rebrand. **The first episode to feature an on-screen character (Cheeky Chocolate) as the narrator. **The first episode that uses the new intro and outro titles. **The first episode to feature the new fantasy sequences. **The first episode since the twelfth series episode, Best Friends to have a running time of seven minutes. **The first production since Cheeky and the Magic Railroad to have a first-person narrative. **The first episode that does not take place in Shopville. **Freda Fern's first appearance in an episode. **The first episode since the twentieth series episode, Skiff and the Mermaid to be dubbed into German. **The first episode to take place in China. *Siu-see Hung and Windson Liong join the cast. *At the end of the episode, Cheeky Chocolate mentions the events of the nineteenth series episode, Reds vs. Blues, Stock footage from said episode was also used. Unlike in the aforementioned episode, Cheeky Chocolate refers to the football grounds as such in the US dub. *Sir Topham Hatt as the moon is strikingly simliar to the moon in Le Voyage dans la Lune. *On Nickelodeon in the US, this episode was originally due to air with Cheeky in the Wild but What Tara Tiara Does was featured instead. Future reruns, Nick On Demand and the Nick Jr. website feature the correct episode. Some time later, it was repaired with Forever and Ever in the airings. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Starletta Shades' brake van switches between a BR 20 Ton Brake Van and an SR 25 Ton Brake Van. *Most of the ground is not flatten properly. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Here Comes the Shop Team! *Milkshake! Super Selection AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team! (coming soon) Category:Episodes